Timed Love
by Fuji-Kumori
Summary: Izaya is sent back to the past, due to Shinra's new invention. He meets up with child Shizuo, causing the past and present to change, now Shizuo has been waiting for the Raven-haired informant throughout his life. Shizaya Bad Summary, I know, I didn't know what to put. *I DON'T OWN DURARARA* Rated T, as always. I don't own the picture either. OOC. Prolougue might be shota! Nyeh
1. Prologue

AN: Domo, minna~ You know what I just figured out? Or realized? Izaya totally winked at Shizu-Chan~ It was on episode 16, at about 12 minutes in! I literally squealed when I saw that. Ah, Erika, you _so_ are right! They're in love~ All those fights Izaya caused, it's just him flirting with him~!

* * *

Prologue

"Hey, Izaya?" A certain doctor greeted the infamous, raven-haired informant, at the doctor's doorstep. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"So that's what you called me here, for?"

"Yes." He answered nervously, unsure of what he'd do if he found out. "So, will you?"

"Hmm," The informant pondered. "And why should I?"

"Well, I am the closest thing you have as a friend, so I hoped you'd do it, you know, as a friend?"

He sighed. Shinra _did_ have a good point there, Izaya had decided. "Fine, I will." He answered.

"Really?!" Shinra exclaimed excitedly. "Come in, come in! Follow me, it's just right over there!" He tugged on the raven's hand, as he lead him over to the next room.

Once in the room, he had let go of his hand to run over to activate his machine.

'_Hmmm, wonder what he's going to make me do._' He thought, as he observed the hyper-active doctor activate his machine.

Just by observing what it looked like, Izaya was unable to figure out what this thing did. It was certainly gigantic for ordinary machinery. There appeared to be an arc of metal, with huge, blocky machined attached to it. It kept making all these weird noises, the 'beeps', the 'boops' and all the blinking lights too. Getting a better look at it, Izaya had decided to step closer.

"Done~" Shinra announced from behind him.

"So, what does it doOOOO!" Izaya screamed as he was pushed through the purple swirl that had came from Shinra's machine. "Shinraaaa-!" His voice slowly faded away, as his being became farther and farther away from him.

"Thank you Izaya!" He said, as he waved at him good bye. '_Just imagine it!_' He thought excitedly. '_If this works, then I'd be the first person to create a_ working_ time-machine~_'

* * *

On a swing set, was a young, lonely brunette. He sighed at the lack of company as he gently swung. '_Why'd Kasuka have to get sick? It's lonely without him._'

The older of the Heiwajima siblings, Shizuo Heiwajima, had depended on his younger brother for company, ever since that incident from several weeks ago. He had seen the friendly, neighborhood lady from the dairy shop, being beaten up by a gang. So he decided to save her. But he ended up hurting her. 'I'm a monster', he had told himself that day.

He kept gently swinging as he looked at the ground. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of White light. He immediately looked up to see a Pale, raven-haired man wearing a fur-trimmed coat.

"I swear, when I get back…" Izaya muttered as the young Shizuo looked at him curiously. He got up to his feet and dusted himself off. He looked around and examined his surroundings. But what peaked his interest is a young, brunette in a red shirt and beige shorts, slowly approaching him with curiosity.

"Err, hello sir. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah." Izaya responded. "Didn't your parents teach you to never talk to strangers?"

"No."

"How come?" He asked, actually curious.

"It wouldn't matter 'cause I'm strong." He said, 'innocently', "I'm Shizuo, who are you?"

His eyes widened in shock at the mention of his rival's name. '_Shizuo? Ah, this must be when he was just a child! Hmm, so this is what Shizu-Chan meant.*_'

"You're probably afraid of me now, aren't you…" He stated, as he pouted cutely at the ground, not wanting to lose someone else that is precious to him.

He then smirked, which immediately turned into and assuring 'smile'. "Of course not."

"H-huh?" He looked up at the raven-haired male, with a blush. "You're not…afraid…of me?"

"Nope! Why should I~" He asked cheerfully. '_How interesting! Shizu-Chan even had his strength when he was a kid! And people were _still_ afraid of him!_'

"'C-cause everyone else is…" He spoke, with his blush darkening by a few shades. '_Finally! Someone other than Kasuka and Mommy and Daddy that aren't afraid of me!_' He thought cheerfully, as he stared at the older male. "S-so, w-w-what's y-your n-name?" He asked again, a lot more nervous than before.

"My name is Izaya."

"N-nice t-to meet you, I-Izaya!"

'_Hmm? Shizu-Chan's nervous~!_' "Shouldn't you be getting home? It's getting late you know."

"Huh?" He looked toward the sun to see it setting. "Oh! I-I should. B-but, will you be here tomorrow."

"Most likely." '_If Shinra doesn't get me back home before then, anyway._'

"Okay, s-see t-tomorrow?"

"Yup!"

"Umm, Izaya-Sama?"

'_Sama?_' He thought as he fought hard for his smirk not to show. "Yes, Shizu-Chan?"

"Umm, d-do you have a place to stay?"

"No, but I'll manage~"

"Y-you c-can stay with m-me, if y-you'd like." He replied softly.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll stay in a hotel."

* * *

_Aoshingou ni senaka tatakare Nagara ima wa kimi he isoida Sono namida no imi hakichigae Sono mama hitori ni saseta kinou **_

Izaya woke up to the sound of his ring tone, early in the morning. '_Hmm? Impossible. I can get…phone calls from Shinra?_' He thought, as he stared at the caller ID on his phone.

"Shinra?" He greeted.

"Ah~" Shinra sighed out of relief. "I hoped that I'd be able to reach you! So, how are you?" Though, the reception between them wasn't very good, it was still static-y.

He then growled. "What do you mean, 'How am I'?! You forced me into the past!"

"Eh heh heh heh, w-well, I wanted to see if my time machine worked!"

"But what if it didn't!" He snapped.

"…"

"Well?"

"Err, I'd figure out a way to get you back…"

"Uh huh, and how will you get me back now?

"I'm working on creating a machine to get you back right now, it should be ready tonight."

"Humph, fine, it better be ready by then!"

* * *

That afternoon, Shizuo waited shyly at the same spot as the previous day. But this time, he held a small bouquet of Red Tulips that he gotten for the informant***. This time, he dressed nicely for the male. He had Black jeans and a White shirt with a Black vest over it. And around his neck, was a shiny, Black rock pendant****.

He silently, but quickly darted his eyes around as he looked for Izaya.

He smiled slightly once he had spotted him, walking up to him, with a 'smile'.

"Izaya-Sama!" He called.

"Shizu-Chan~"

"Ummm!" He immediately stood up, with the bouquet behind is back, but Izaya had immediately noticed.

"Neh, Shizu-Chan?"

"Y-yeah?"

"What's that behind your back?" He asked as he crouched down to get a better look.

"Well, it's umm…" He blushed a dark Red as he looked away from his gaze.

"It's what?"

"Well, it's-" He presented the small bouquet of Red Tulips to him. "-Red Tulips…"

"Oh? So who's the girl you're giving it to?"

"N-no! I-it's for you!" He said, shoving them into his hands, as he blushed even darker.

"For me? You shouldn't have~" He grabbed I them and held it in his arms. "I'm flattered, Shizu-Chan~ But…"

"B-but?" He asked, as he looked at him with the look of worry in his eyes, scared that he'd be rejected.

"I can't stay here any longer, Gomen, Shizu-Chan.

"B-but, y-you'll be here tomorrow, r-right?"

"…" His smile faded into a serious look, '_Darn, what should I say? I don't want to disappoint him…_' but just for a second, it immediately turned back into a smile. "Uh, yeah."

"Umm, Izaya-Sama?" He said, stopping Izaya from standing up.

"Yes?"

"See you later." He said as he wrapped his arms around his neck and stepped closer to give him a kiss on the forehead, shocking him.

Young Shizuo's arms latched around his neck, and hugged him tightly, as if he didn't want to let go. He was so close to him that his body pressed up against Izaya's chest. When his lips parted from his forehead, Shizuo leaned closer and gave him a hug, and stayed like that for awhile.

Hesitantly, Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's small waist.

Once they parted from each other, Izaya stood up and walked away, knowing that he won't be seeing him for awhile. "Bye, Shizu-Chan."

Blushing even darker than before, he replied, "Bye."

* * *

The Purple light slowly faded out as Izaya's vision slowly returned. When it fully returned minutes later, he saw a certain underground doctor waiting for him. He just stood there with his biggest smiles ever with glints of excitement in his eyes.

"Izaya, Izaya!" He squealed out of happiness. "Do you know what this means?!"

"That you're dead?" He growled out of annoyance.

"No, but I've created the first _working_ time machine! Tell me," He stated, as he grabbed his clipboard to take notes. "What did you see?"

"Ikebukuro."

"How far into the past did you go?"

"Maybe fifteen years, considering I saw Shizu-Chan when he was just a kid~"

"Wait, you what? You didn't, you know, kill him or anything, right?"

'_Hmm, now why did I not think of that?_' "Nope~"

"You didn't interact with anything there, now did you?" He asked, as a sweat dripped down his forehead.

"I did, why?"

"Izaya! You weren't suppose to! Now it'll alter the present and the future! It be better or for worse, it doesn't matter, something can go wrong and maybe…cause an apocalypse or something!"

"You're at fault,, you never told me anything about it. And you _did_ push me in the time machine."

"But I thought you were smart enough to realize it." He muttered as he sighed when face paling. When he looked up again, his eyes widened when he had just noticed something very dangerous. "Izaya…where did you get those Tulips?"

* * *

*-You'll understand later.

**-This is the song 'Say Your Name' by Hiroshi Kamiya and Ono Daisuke

***-The meaning of Red Tulips is your 'Declaration of Love'. I looked it up.

****-Was I basing it off someone? Maybe…Okay, I was. Hiroshi Kamiya from the vidyah, 'Durarara! Live Event [1/4]'

* * *

**Puffy Bunny: **So tell me what you think and if it's good.


	2. Some Serious Business

Replies:

Mika. Siam. 71192-First Review! I know, I was planning to do that. For what? I don't know. Really, you do? Too bad there isn't anymore~ *troll face* Maybe. Just maybe, I'll put some more in. BTW, you spelled 'despite' wrong. You do?! Thank you! Hopefully, I'll be able to finish this one.

Chickadee3711-Okay! I'm glad to read that!

VannaUsagi13-Yeah, loneliness gets tiring, and I'd know that! Hehe, I didn't even think of that! GENIUS. Okay, I'll try~ I'd post a lot more if it weren't for school.

Twinkee-neekee-Okay, I'll try to do that. Thanks for the tip!

TheBloodyRoseKeeper-AAAW! THANK YOU! Of course I won't stop writing, 'till it's done…

Yummy Y-Really? It is?

LovelySpiral-Okay, hopefully, I won't disappoint you!

Blackrose107-Thank you and there is more.

Cloud's May Shade a Tear-Thank you and I am continuing I just don't have time to do it due to school, but my break is coming up, hopefully, I can, but I still do have hw over break.

Favs on Story

Red Night Moon Sky

Stelin

Evil is everywhere

TheBloodyRose

Yummy Y

LovelySpiral

Blackrose107

KahoriSaeko

MaryFaraday

**AN:**

So much followers, favorite and reviewers! It makes me happy to see that. And OOC? Yes, very. And I updated the prologue, I've added some shtuff so go back and read the end.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Some Serious Business**

The next, about a decade and a half ago, just as they promised, well, more Shizuo promised, he was at the same place as yesterday, still dressed up nicely. That day, he had a Black shirt with a Red stripe and Black shorts, with his usual shoes. Shifting in his seat, he told Kasuka all about the guy he had just met, saying that his name was 'Izaya'.

"Hey, Kasuka." Shizuo said excitedly, as he kept looking around for him. "You know when you were sick? I met this guy and he isn't scared of me! And he didn't try to fight with me either. Also, he just came out of no where! And I mean that literally!"

Kasuka just plainly stared at his older brother, seeing that he actually had a smile on his…wait, what? '_Nii-Chan is actually smiling?_' He noticed, shocked at one of the rare times when he smiled. '_It's just like long ago, Nii-Chan is blushing when talking about this person. Does he like this person?_'

"And Izaya-"

"Nii-Chan…"

"Hmm? Yes Kasuka?"

"Do you like this person?"

"W-what?! N-no I-I don't!" He stuttered, his blush turning darker. '_Darn! Why is Kasuka so sharp?!_'

"Nii-Chan." He stated calmly.

"O-okay, m-maybe I do…"

"So…Nii-Chan's Bi?"

"K-Kasuka!" He exclaimed out of embarrassment.

* * *

Few hours later, both Shizuo and Kasuka were still waiting in the same place, as Shizuo promised he'd be at. They both hadn't moved from that exact spot, as Shizuo had patience.

"Nii-Chan," Kasuka spoke up calmly. "I don't think 'Izaya' is coming."

"If wondering if I made him up, then you're wrong! He's real I tell you!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not doubting you, I'm just saying that he's not coming today."

"B-but, he promised he will."

"Nii-Chan…" He said with a hint of, well, nothing, just his regular monotone voice.

He then sighed. "Okay, let's go home."

* * *

"Shizuo? Kasuka?" Their mom called, stepping into the hall when she heard the door slam closed. She immediately saw they sad look on her eldest son's face. "Why did you two come home late? And what's wrong, Shizuo? Do you wanna talk about?"

"No, I don't wanna talk about." He said, as Kasuka walked and he trudged up the stairs.

"Well, okay. Dinner's almost ready." She called after her sons.

Shizuo closed the door behind him and plopped down on the bed. He sighed into his pillow and closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.

* * *

"Izaya…where'd you get those tulips?"

He looked down at his hand to see that he still had the small, fresh bouquet of Tulips. "These?" He asked, raising them up as he shoved it into his face to get a closer look.

"Hey! Whoa!" He yelled, as he backed away from it.

"What's the matter? Scared of some flowers?"

"No, just Tulips from _several years ago._ Izaya, those flowers may contain the deadly disease, Miphrosia*. Scientists had just found out about it, several days before it had just disappeared, like, out of nowhere. Apparently, they said it comes from a rare bugs that nest in Tulips, and if their spit gets on you, it'll start going into your system if you don't get it treated. Miphrosia is a disease where it freezes up your White Cells, and can possibly freeze up any of your internal organs, but it's symptoms takes a longtime to show, and the deadliest one takes the longest to actually affect you. It's minor ones are like any other common cold, fever, cough, running nose, but also with diarrhea, vomiting, sweats and short of breath. So far, there's no known cure for Miphrosia." He stated seriously. "Izaya, I have to send you back to get rid of those flowers. Then, I'll have to run a diagnosis on you to see if you've obtained Miphrosia."

* * *

"Izaya-Sama!" Shizuo shouted happily, once he had spotted the older male.

He turned to the voice that he knew, that would be the only on to call him that. "Shizu-Chan~" He called, as he skipped over to him. "How have you been?" He asked, as he placed his hand on his head and gently petted it, like an owner petting it's kitty.

"I-I've missed you!" You shouted, as he blushed at the raven's action. "W-where were you, yesterday?"

"Sorry, I was busy. You can forgive me, ne~?"

"O-of c-course I c-can, but…" He stopped shyly.

"But?"

"Only if you give me hug." He stated shyly, with a blush of embarrassment, as he looked at the ground.

"Okay~" He agreed as he removed hand from his head and bent down to wrap his arms around the small child.

He immediately blushed a darker color as he felt the raven's warmth wrap him, but had still smiled. Shizuo had liked this. He liked having the informant's arms wrapped around him. Izaya's arms had wrapped around him, in a firm yet gentle hug, as he wrapped a blanket of warmth around the little brunette.

* * *

A few months after the present, Shinra had just received absolutely horrible and tragic news as he stood in the hospital room. The underground doctor and just stared wide-eyed with a huge, gaping mouth, as he looked at the legal doctors. '_Oh no, I-Izaya…_'

"I'm sorry, we did all we could." The head doctor of the friend replied softly with sadness and a hint of guilt in his voice. "There was nothing else we could do."

* * *

*-I'm making this up, at least I hope I am…

* * *

**Izaya: **Miphrosia? And how come I haven't heard of this before?

**Puffy Bunny: **Like I said, I made it up, hopefully. And there isn't many recent cases of it and many things are know about it.

**Shizuo: **The hug scene was horrible.

**Puffy Bunny: **I know, jeez! I don't know what a hug feels like, alright?! *Goes and runs into a corner and cries*

**Izaya: **See what you did Shizu-Chan? You made the author cry, Shizu-Chan really is a monster~

**Shizuo: ***Guilt* I'm sorry…


	3. Finding Out

Replies:

KahoriSaeko-Thank you!

Guest-I'm gonna be mean and say that your lack of capitals, punctuation and correct grammar, bothers me. But that aside, thank you!

Chelsea619-Aaww, I know, right?! Hopefully, I will. *Completely ignores question*

Guest-Okay, love you too? But thanks anyway…

AyameSiran-Thank you. And again, love you too…

Zebrasparks3000(xXMilkyXx?)-Now? Glad you like...I think you do anyway.

Favs on Story:

Red Night Moon Sky

Stelin

TheBloodyRoseKeeper

Yummy S

evil is everywhere

LovelySpiral

blackrose107

KahoriSaeko

MaryFaraday

Chelsea619

AyameSirano

satanic honey

CupCakeHunter

SashaShimizu

**AN:**

Reviews inspire me to work on that story first~ Depending if I actually have ideas anyway.

Sorry, it's shorter than usual. I updated just to update. I haven't had enough time for my stories.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Finding Out**

Shizuo shot up from the bed as he panted awake. He blushed as he wrapped his own arms around his small body. '_Even thought it was just a dream, I could still feel his arms wrapped around me.'_ He blushed even darker as he remembered his dream.

Ever since the day Shizuo had met Izaya, he'd always been having dreams about him. Either it be like the dream today, or this dream that was like, maybe, he was in high school maybe?

Well, he really didn't know, he didn't remember much. All he remembered was seeing a raven-haired teen in a Black jacket over a Red shirt, Black jeans, Black shoes and a chain, but wore a smirk on his face, and he _hated_ that stupid smirk. Beside the raven, was his…Shinra? Well, at least he thought it was Shinra, but just an older version in a Blue jacket over a White Shirt and Tie, Blue Pants and still had glasses.

But that's all he remembered.

"I-Izaya…S-sama…" He whispered under his breath, his blush turning darker as he hugged his pillow even tighter.

"Shizu-Nii…" Kasuka knocked on the door before entering, to see that his brother had a Tomato Red face as he cuddled with his pillow, but thought nothing of it. "Time for dinner."

"O-okay." He said, as he stood up from his bed, still with a heavy blush on his face.

They both walked downstairs, Kasuka with his usual emotionless face, and Shizuo, his blush calming down. They both sat in their seats at the table, in front of their mom.

"Otou-San's not back yet?" Kasuka asked.

"No, he's still on his business trip." Mrs. Heiwajima took a bite of her food. "So, did anything new happen today?"

Kasuka swallowed his food before replying, "Nii-Chan's bi." Then proceeded to eat.

"K-Kasuka!" He exclaimed at him then turned to his mom with a panicked face. "N-no! I-I'm not! I-I'm not bi!"

"Well, um…" She stared at her son with a gaping mouth and slightly wide eyes. "Well, I-I can't say that I'm not surprised. B-but, since, your mom son, I-I'll just accept it."

"R-really?"

"Y-yeah, b-but, I want to meet this boy t-that made you say your…b-bi."

"W-well, I-I don't know where he is…We were supposed to hang out today, but he didn't show up."

"O-okay, what's his name?"

"His name is Izaya."

"Izaya?" She muttered to herself. "His name seems somehow familiar…"

"I-It does?" '_I-Is he her c-co-worker? I-I hope mom doesn't know h-him…_'

"Hmm, no…never mind, I don't think I know him…" She stated finally. "But…I still can't believe you're…b…b-bi."

"Hmm, y-yeah." He muttered, heavy blush still staining his cheeks.

"So, uh, S-Shizuo…." She took a bite of her food nervously. "This boy Izaya, is he your…first?"

"W-what?!"

"What I mean is, is he the first…boy…that you've…liked?"

"Uh, y-yeah."

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence. Shizuo pushed out his chair before he could even finish, not able to stand the awkward atmosphere. He muttered, "I'm going to bed."

He trudged his feet up the stairs and the over to his bedroom. He flopped down on to his bed, face first. "Izaya-Sama…" He breathed out as he slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"Shizu-Chan~" He had called out, as he waved over at him with a smile on his face.

"Izaya-Sama!" He cheered happily as he ran to hug him. But of course, Izaya bent down as Shizuo jumped into his arms, not causing his pose to falter one bit. Only that Izaya had embraced the younger brunette in a tight hug, as the latter's small arms hugged back and clutched onto the informant's shirt, not wanting to let go.

"Ne, Shizu-Chan, how do you feel today?"

"I feel that I love Izaya-Sama~!" He said happily as he looked up at the raven's smiling, and gentle face.

"I love Shiz…" His surroundings slowly faded away into nothingness, as his voiced trailed off.

* * *

"Urgh!" Shizuo woke up with a startle, as his eyes jerked open. On his clock, in green, blinking lights, it showed that it was just passed midnight. Just like that day, the previous days since the informant came, the young brunette had always woken at midnight, causing him to fall asleep in class.

His friend, Shinra, was the only one that had bothered to ask him about it, but since related to him liking a guy, he refused to tell him.

"I-Izaya-Sama!" he cried out with tears brimming his eyes, in remembrance of what had happened.

He sniffed out loud as tears began to fall. '_Is he even going to come again?_'

* * *

The next day, Shizuo again had waited at the park, after school. Even though Izaya hadn't returned to the park like he promised, Shizuo had promised he'd be there, so he'd be there every single day, even if he wouldn't show up, he would.

* * *

**Shizuo: **It was NOT like this at all!

**Izaya: **What's wrong Shizu-Chan~? Your face is heating up? You seem sick, love sick~ Ahahahaha!

**Shizuo: **IIIIIZAAAAYAAAA! *Throws vending machine at Izaya*

**Puffy Bunny: **This chapter was probably too short, sorry.


End file.
